Catching and being caught
by angelchild001
Summary: Robin cheats on Zatanna and gets caught. Companion to After thoughts. High t
1. Catching

**I do not own young justice**

Zatanna had been called to Gotham in order to assist in Robot attack. The justice league had successfully defeated the Robot, and thanks to a new spell all the damage done to the city had been repaired. After the attack Zatanna decided that since she was already in town she might as well visit her boyfriend plus she need to come and see him soon anyway. You see Zatanna had recently been feeling ill, so when her period came late she took a pregnancy test and long behold it was positive. Zatanna was overjoyed at the thought having kid especial with the guy she was love with. Many would ask why wouldn't a 21 year soon to be mother be so happy shouldn't they be worried. Well you see she and Dick better known as Nightwing had been dating for the past 8 years minus a 2 years stint in the middle. Overall Zatanna thought they had a very good relationship one where they understood, which is way she was not too worried about her current predicament, she knew that he would be there for both her and the kid and that knowledge gave her comfort. So it was in a happy bliss that Zatanna teleported her elf into the upscale living room in Dick's apartment. All light were off in the apartment, which greatly surprised Zatanna, Dick was after all a night owl. Zatanna slowly moved towards the bedroom door on the other side of the living room being careful not to wake him, just so she could see the innocent expression that crossed his face as he slept. Once there Zatanna slow push the door open expecting to see Dick sleeping soundly, only to be met with a much scene. To say Zatanna was outraged would have been have been understatement, there in bed was not only Dick but that bitch Barbara both were completely and absolute naked.

Zatanna gasped out in pure shock, the eyes of both occupants in the bed immediately snapped towards her. Dick's eyes widened and Barbara's eyes narrowed when they recognized the figure standing in the doorway. Zatanna turned on her heel and ran before her eyes could meet either of theirs. Zatanna ran through the door and down the steps and out into the street, she ran and ran until her running placed her in dead end ally. Zatanna stopped to catch her breath her mind reeling _"How could he do that I knew he was close to Barbara, but I trusted him. How foolish have I been? How long has he been cheating on me?" _questions turning in her head no of which she knew the answer to. Final catching her breath, Zatanna clutched her stomach what would people say about the kid inside her would they call it a bastard, a loser, or would they simple ignore it like they would think the kids dad did. It was then that Zatanna decided she need to get out there not only city but the justice league and this realm altogether. So with a quick wave of her hand, Zatanna vanish gone not to be seen again for years to come.


	2. Heading home

**I original only planned on this being one shot but that as changed so it will now have four two focus on Zatanna the other two on Nightwing**

* * *

The next thing Zatanna knew she was standing in the pallor of her mother's house or as most would call it castle. Sense the disturbance in the magical Sindella came rushing in pallor.

"Zatanna what are y… What Happened?"

"He cheated on me" Zatanna collapsed in a heap of sobs.

"Sh… Sh its ok sweetheart" Sindella tried soothing her daughter.

"That's not all" Zatanna gasped out in between sobs.

"What is it dear?"

"I pregnant and the kid is his" Zatanna said her sobs becoming even harder. Sindella was shocked, she didn't know what to expect but she defiantly hadn't expected this.

"Don't worry sweetheart both me and your father will be here for you and the kid." Just then Giovanni walked into the pallor. (See bottom for explanation)

"What's wrong" Zatanna looked up at her father with watery eyes

"Daddy" Giovanni ran to his daughter hugging her tightly

"What did that bastard do? I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL HIM"

"John dear calm down" Sindella tried soothing her now pissed off husband.

"Daddy just leave him be, his not worth anything any way" Zatanna said tiredly her sobs finally subsiding.

"Why don't you go to bed sweetheart" Zatanna nodded tiredly. Sindella called a maid to help Zatanna up stairs to bed.

"Sin what happened" Giovanni asked once Zatanna was out of ear shot.

"He cheated on her John and well …. Got her pregnant"

"WHAT" Giovanni roared his face turning red with rage.

"Please John keep your voice down, we don't want to upset her anymore"

"Sin what do we do" Giovanni said sitting down a placing his head in his hand.

"You for starters, will go inform the league, that Zatanna in retiring in order to focus on her duties. From there we will just have to support her. Other than that there is nothing we can do."

"Right I'll go inform them then" Giovanni said calming down

Zatara appeared a couple of seconds later in the watch tower, to find Batman staring intently at the monitors.

"Is there a reason your here Zatara" hostility evident in his voice

"Yes, I am here to hand in my daughter's resignation from the league" This statement shocked Batman though he would never emit it.

"May ask why Zatanna is resigning" Batman said turning around to face the magician.

"Yes she feels she must devote more time to her magical studies and her duties as the Princess of Starrealm."

"I see, will you be resigning as well"

"No"

"Thank you for notifying me of Zatanna's resignation.

* * *

**Ok so I know next to nothing about Zatanna's family or the magic that is found in DC comics, and what I read about from wiki bored me so I changed it up a bit. To make it quick Zatanna mom is a lord of order and the Queen of Starrealm. To laws it was illegal for her to have Zatanna because Giovanni was not approved be the council. So in order to protect Zatanna she left when she was three. However during a mission Zatanna was about to die sensing this Sindella went to save her daughter. The council found about Zatanna and her father, but choice not to act and to abolish the law on the grounds that they need an heir to throne. Sindella asked Zatanna what happened to her father, Zatanna confessed that he was acting as the dr. fate. Together they manage to find and actual Dr. Fate, and freed Giovanni. He then remarried Sindella under Starrealm costumes was crowned king and became on Argent of order.**


	3. Being caught

**Dick/Robin/Nightwing version of chapter one.**

Nightwing had a night off from his duty as member of the justice league, and as a result was currently sitting in his apartment as Dick Grayson. He was board out of his mine, the only consoling thought was that soon Barbara would here, and then he would have loads to do. Soon but soon enough he heard a knock on the door. He was up and had it open at a pace that would make Wally proud. He invited her in and shut the door kissing her passionately, as the kiss deepened they move towards the bedroom.

THIS IS RATED T 

The next coherent thought he had was hearing a gasp in the door. His and Barbara's eye shot up and towards the door. In the door way was the silhouette of his _'girlfriend' _Zatanna, the only recognizable part of her were her big blue eyes that shined with tears in the dark room. He felt his eyes widen in shock and saw Barbara's narrow. Before he could meet the Magician's eye or even get over the shock of being caught she turned on her heel and ran. He lied there next to Barbara just staring at the door, until Barbara voice grabbed his attention.

"I hate to say this but you should go after" Dick just starred at her dumbly

"Now" Barbara command and that was all the insensitive he needed. He was dressed and out the door in record time. He stopped and asked the door which direction Zatanna had ran in, before giving chase. Dick ran for what seemed like forever, and he had yet to spot Zatanna. So he decides it was time for change in tactics. He found a fire escape latter and climbed to the roof of the build, hoping a bird's eye view would give him a better shot. After jumping across several roof, he final spotted the Magician in dark died end ally almost completely hidden from view if one was on the street. However luck was not on his side tonight just has he was about to jump down into the ally Zatanna teleported away.

Dick returned to his apartment, to find it empty. He had expected this; he assumed Barbara would leave to give him and Zatanna a place to talk without any witness. Dick sat on the couch and hangs his head, he had no idea what to about the mess he created but knew he had to apologize to Zatanna. He however had no clue where she went. Admitting he needed help tracking Zatanna down he went to the only place he knew to get that type of help the bat cave.


	4. the Cave

When Dick or Nightwing as he was now dressed entered the batcave he found Batman sitting at the computer. Nightwing approached from behind slow and cautiously.

"Why don't we cut to the chase? What did you do?" Batman said startling him not that he would ever let it show.

"I cheat on Zatanna"

"You've been cheating on her for months what makes now so different"

"I got caught"

"I know"

"What? How?"

"Zatara came and handed in Zatanna resignation from the league. I figured you did something stupid I blame it on spending too much with Wally."

"I must have hurt her bad, for her to quit the league"

"You have been dating her since you were thirteen, what did you expect"

"I don't know. But I know I need to apologize. I was hoping you would know where Zatanna was"

"I do know where she is"

"Really" He was shocked he knew batman was good but not this good.

"Yes Zatara informed me she went home"

"That's good I can zeta tub over" Nightwing said glad he could apologize quickly and move on.

"She went home, as in back to Starrealm. In other word apologizing is going to be impossible unless Zatanna teleports you there which is unlikely"

Nightwing was shocked to say the least; he had no clue what to do now. The plan he had come up with was apologizing, he didn't think things would turn out like this. Sure he didn't love Zatanna but she was still his friend, but he destroyed any hope of them going back to that.

"You dug your own grave" was the last thing he heard as he turned home.

* * *

**the end**


End file.
